Peligroso amor
by EroSamaSad2
Summary: No solo estas en la misión más importante de tu carrera, para destruir a la banda más peligrosa y criminal; además debes de evitar la insinuación de tu estudiante que también es el líder de dicha banda. Además de frenar tus deseo y tú atracción por él. Pobre de Itachi. NarutoxItachi.


**Peligroso amor**

**Este es un trabajo en conjunto de:**

**_Ero-Sama-Sad_**

"**Ero-Sama-Sad"**

**Bueno al fin me decidí por hacer un trabajo de lo que fue mi primera historia y al fin pude encontrar el tiempo e inspiración para hacerla, este es un NaruIta, solo NaruIta no NaruSasu por si querían pero Sasuke tendrá un papel importante con Itachi.**

**Este tendrá como historia central, crimen, romance y drama y un poco de una relación ****_extraña._**

**Advertencias: Yaoi, NaruIta, lemon (en este capitulo), relación alumno/profesor (Seme/Uke), diferencia de edad (8 años), y un badboy Naruto con un OOC Itachi. Violencia y crimen: consumo de alcohol, violencia, menciones de trata, de prostitución, drogas, sexo, tortura y chantaje.**

**Como siempre lo escribo por expresar mis ideas y tratar de complacer a mis lectores y quienes disfrutan (muy pocos en realidad) de NaruIta**

**Edades de personajes:**

**Itachi: **27

**Naruto: **19

**Compañeros de Naruto: **19

**Capitulo uno: **

**Una ardiente mañana**

Cuando Itachi fue de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, el dolor se instalo en su cuerpo. Se sentía que fue atropellado por 2 autobuses y un metro. Su cabeza parecía estallar. No podía concentrar en otra cosa que no fue el palpitante cesar de su cabeza.

Su mente tardo unos minutos en ganar terreno a su alrededor. El sol que entraba a su habitación iluminaba su cara, haciendo más profundo su dolor de cabeza. Trato volver a dormir u ocultar su rostro del sol.

Se giro de tal manera de que su cara se enterró en su almohada. Volvió a quedarse a descansar ahí, peor se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Había una fuente de calor (posiblemente) un cuerpo que estaba en su cama.

Su sobresalto ocasiono que rodara y cayera de trasero por su cama. Dolor, dolor solo había dolor. Dolió su cabeza y sobretodo dolía su trasero. Básicamente todo su cuerpo dolía.

Después de sofocar lagrimas de dolor y todo el dolor que sentía se dio cuenta del tacto de su piel con las sabanas. El tacto de su piel _desnuda _ con las sabanas que lo cubrían en el suelo. Estaba desnudo, estaba portando solo su traje de cumpleaños.

Bueno solo había una explicación, había tenido relaciones sexuales. Indiscutiblemente, las había tenido, sin duda. La evidencia estaba frente a su cara. La persona con la que tuvo sexo, estaba justo en su cama sin preocupaciones, ignorante de lo que pasaba por la mente de pelinegro.

Itachi podía sentir como su corazón latía en su desnudo pecho mientras apresuradamente ataba la sabana en su cintura. Se puso de pie ignorando el dolor punzante de su columna vertebral cuando se puso de pie, él se tambalea un poco antes de pararse y mirar la figura sobre su cama.

Estaba de lado, pero de pronto se agito y se dio la vuelta, dejando a descubierto una pecho marcado y su torso musculoso y bronceado medio desnudo, su región inferior cubiertas por la camisa de pijama favorita de Itachi. Su cabeza esta cubierta por una almohada.

Era un chico entonces. Ese pensamiento no fue tan alarmante en su cabeza como lo fue hace 7 años. Itachi se pregunta si debería de despertarlo o seria un cobarde al no hacer. Él solo puede sentir un poco de vergüenza y torpeza que sentía en su estomago.

Él no hacia esto. Dormir aleatoriamente con chicos o chicas. Realmente no debería golpearlo con la guardia baja. Cierra los ojos, tratando de recordar que había hecho anoche, pero lo único que viene a su mente, es la incesante pulsación en su cabeza.

_Recuerde, recuerde, recuerde._

Recapitulando, ayer había sido "el día". Fue a visitar a su madre, al cementerio. Entonces decidió a emborracharse con o sin Mangetsu. Después esta en blanco o mejor dicho negro. Mierda.

Una ida a la ducha seria una buena decisión. Tal vez podría permanecer ahí, tomar una pastilla para el enorme dolor de cabeza y meterse a la ducha. Tal vez en el momento en que salió, su lindo invitado desconocido habrá salido del departamento. Seria como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Pero mientras el piensa en moverse, quiere moverse, su cuerpo sigue pegado a la cama, mientras sus ojos beben la persona que duerme delante de él.

Itachi sacudió las maravillas del quien en su cama, mientras se acercaba y sacudía su cabeza, el tipo realmente no importa. Lo que importa es conseguir que este tipo este fuera de su casa ahora. ¿O seria acaso demasiado grosero? ¿Este hombre esperaba más de él? ¿Él quería darle más? ¿Cuál es el tipo de etiqueta adecuada para este tipo de cosas?

Itachi pasó literalmente los próximos cinco minutos, desnudo, de pie a lado de su cama, volviéndose loco. Irónicamente pues había enfrentado situaciones más raras y peligrosas en los últimos 6 años.

Demasiado atrapado en su propio bucle de confusión interna que no se dio cuenta de la agitación de la persona en su cama, la eliminación de la almohada que cubría su rostro, o los ojos que aletean tratando de abrirse hasta que una soñolienta interrumpe sus pensamientos, dispersándolos con un:

-Buenos días sexy-

El pavor desploma por la boca de su estomago mientras su mirada se mueve de nuevo a la figura en la cama. La figura que ya no cubre su rostro con la almohada blanca de Itachi o cubriendo sus partes inferiores con la camisa del pelinegro. No la persona que ahora esta tumbada en su cama muy, muy desnudo. La boca de Itachi queda repentinamente seca.

El chico poseía un cabello rubio brillante y unos ojos azules perniabiertos. El chico sonríe, dejando a la vista una hilera de perlas blancas; parecía divertido como sí despertar en la habitación de un extraño, desnudo es un hecho cotidiano.

A juzgar por su actitud calmada y en control, y su sonrisa de "lo se todo" deja a Itachi un poco pasmado. Bastardo. Diablos, probablemente recuerde más que él, lo de anoche. Itachi se retuerce ante la idea y si es posible la sonrisa del chico se ensancha.

Itachi esta consternado por su propio comportamiento, es un joven adulto de 27 años que no debería estar actuando de esta manera. Al igual que algún… virgen ruborizada. Es como si él vuelve a tener 16 años otra vez. Todo es muy inquietante.

E Itachi no cree que podría ser peor, hasta que sus ojos se arrastran al cuerpo del chico para encontrarlo ligeramente acariciando a si mismo. Algo como burbujas de excitación esta en la boca de su estomago. Pero no, él no puede hacer esto de nuevo, por lo que vuelve la cabeza al otro lado, deliberadamente viendo la pared color crema de su dormitorio.

-Tienes que irte-, Itachi dice, sorprendido por la forma en la que su voz sale. Todo lo que él quiere hacer es tomar una ducha, tomar una aspirina, hacer una taza de café caliente, y pasar por alto el hecho de que se despertó junto a un completo extraño.

Una parte de él es aun obligado a ponerse algo de ropa y marchar con su culo hasta una clínica para hacerse una prueba. Pero incluso un Itachi borracho no tendría relaciones sexuales sin condón, ¿Verdad? Dios, él no esperaba.

Se necesitaba toda la fuerza de voluntad de Itachi para dar la vuelta, tratando de enganchar la sabana más arriba en sus caderas. Él ignora el obvio dolor duro que esta sintiendo, o la forma en la que el chico lame con avidez sus labios mientras lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Nada de sexo por la mañana, ¿entonces?- Los ronroneos de su voz con decepción y algo más. Posiblemente diversión. Contracciones nerviosas en la polla de Itachi, Aah, mierda.

Y antes de que él se de cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo, el chico esta fuera de la cama y presionando a Itachi contra el armario. Él hace una mueca al sentir el mango que se clava en su espalda baja, que profundiza su dolor.

No tiene idea que hacer, por lo que coloca sus manos en la cintura desnuda del hombre con intención de apartarlo, pero solo sirve para traerlo más cerca. Itachi se muerde los labios a partir de un gemido cuando sus erecciones obvias rozan entre sí.

-Puedes luchar contra todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que quieres esto- el chico respira en su oído antes de lamer el lóbulo de su oreja. Itachi no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-Yo… no lo que quiere- Itachi tartamudea antes de sentir un par de labios fríos cepillando contra la piel sensible de su cuello. Y después de que él solo se obtiene a pensar haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás. Prácticamente puede sentir la sonrisa en su cuello.

-Sólo relájate, voy a volver a hacer que te sientas muy bien- se queja mientras se inclina para lamer un pezón rosado de Itachi.

Oh por Kami, Itachi no puede pensar en algo más. ¿Cómo es posible decir "no" a este tipo? Ya han pasado dos años. Dos malditos años enteros desde que compartió con alguien una cama. Bueno, técnicamente sólo a pasado doce horas desde que compartió su cama con este tipo, pero eso no importa. Y este tipo es jodidamente un Sexo-En-Piernas.

-Yo ni siquiera… uh…se… hmm… su nombre- Itachi deja escapar un medio gemido como el hombre lame su estomago. Por su puesto, el chico podría haberle dicho su nombre la noche anterior, pero teniendo en cuenta el hecho de apenas recuerda nada de la noche anterior, no está muy seguro.

Toma a Itachi un segundo darse cuenta de que la sabana que cubre sus regiones inferiores se agrupa en torno a sus pies. Más contracciones de excitación en su pene.

A través de los ojos entrecerrados se queda mirando al dios bronceado que actualmente esta adorando cada centímetro de piel, evitando deliberadamente su polla mientras coloca un par de besos entre sus muslos antes de mirar a Itachi. La respiración de Itachi se tira por la lujuria y el deseo que ve en esos orbes azules y esta lo bastante seguro de que sus ojos oscuros se reflejan esas mismas emociones.

-Natsu, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que sacudió su mundo ayer por la noche, no me sorprende que olvido mi nombre-, murmura y sin dejar de mirar a Itachi su lengua rosada se asoma de entre sus labios y lame contra la punta de la polla de Itachi. Sus contracciones de nuevo en su polla. Antes de que Itachi se de cuenta de lo que esta haciendo, él esta atrayendo sus manos al despeinado pelo rubio del chico, lo que lo obligo a seguir.

Por un breve segundo Itachi se enojo consigo mismo, no el hecho que se esta complaciendo con este extraño (aunque esta bastante seguro de que vendría más adelante), sino por el hecho de que él no puede recordar mucho lo de la noche anterior. No puede recordar lo bueno que este tipo era, lo que su boca se sentía alrededor de su pene y viceversa. O lo que se siente tener esa hermosa y enorme polla hinchada roja que esta descansando con fuerza contra el abdomen de lavadero del tipo bronceado que le había follado (o por lo menos lo que esta asumiendo como el pasivo teniendo en cuenta de que Itachi sentía un poco de dolor ahí abajo).

Itachi entonces deja escapar un gemido de frustración cuando Natsu escapa de alguna manera del férreo control de Itachi. Él de repente caer su cuerpo cobre Itachi hasta que su boca esta cepillando en el lóbulo de la oreja de Itachi.

-¿Por qué no tomamos esto en la cama?-

Itachi deja escapar un chillido muy poco varonil cuando Natsu agarra sus nalgas, amasando con las dos manos.

-Usted tiene el culo más jugoso y apretado que he visto y sentido en mi vida-, murmura Natsu antes de masajear su pezón izquierdo con una mano. –No puede esperar a cogerte de nuevo. Hacerte gemir para mí como la putita que eres-

Itachi es lo bastante seguro de que debe ser ofendido por todo esto, que es también seguro de que no se debe de excitar cuando alguien te llama una puta. Su pene es un traidor a sus pensamientos.

-No me jodas- las palabras salen de boca antes de que Itachi puede registra exactamente lo que esta diciendo.

-Con mucho gusto-, Natsu dice con una sonrisa e Itachi se encuentra a si mismo ser arrojado sobre la cama. Itachi se ve un poco aturdido antes de encontrar a Natsu escabulléndose hacia él, Itachi traga saliva antes de empujar a sí mismo sobre la cama. Podía detener esto, podía patear al chico ahora antes de que continúe, antes de que el deja a esa cosa dentro de él. Pero su pene no objeta nada de eso, ya que palpita contra su estomago, con fugas precum.

La cama se sumerge como Natsu sube encima, su mano frotando círculos calmantes en el tobillo de Itachi. Y la verdad es que no debe ser tan excitante pero lo es. Itachi se estremece como los tan frescos labios se prensan contra la cara interna de su muslo. Itachi se muerde el labio inferior, conteniendo un gemido. Su boca forma una "o" cuando un dedo frio frota contra su agujero un poco adolorido.

La colocación del último beso al espacio entre sus bolas y muslo, hunde un dedo dentro de él. La respiración de Itachi da un tirón, Natsu mira hacia arriba continuando con sus cuidados antes de añadir un segundo dedo. Esta vez Itachi silba en la picadura repentina e incomodidad.

-Sigues siendo floja-, murmura Natsu, presionando en un persistente lamer hasta el eje de la polla de Itachi.

-Joder- Itachi susurra en voz alta. A continuación, deja escapar un gemido saliente cuando Natsu presiona particularmente profundo, golpeando su punto dulce.

Natsu comienza a dar besos hasta su estomago, dos dedos aun dentro de de él mientras comienza a besar el cuello de Itachi. Luego mordisquea la oreja de Itachi antes de susurrar:

-¡Voy a follarte tan duro, que usted no será capaz de caminar durante una semana!-

Itachi se quejo cuando sintió la perdida de los dedos dentro de él y Natsu se esta acercando hasta que estaba de rodillas entre las piernas de Itachi. Apoyándose en un codo mira fijamente a través de los ojos entre cerrados a Natsu. Natsu está inclinado sobre la cama por algo o que, Itachi no estaba seguro.

Hasta que se dio cuenta del condón y una botella de lubricante en la mano de Natsu. Antes de que Itachi se da cuenta de lo que esta siendo, él estaba sentado y arrebatando el condón y el lubricante de la mano extendida de Natsu.

Y sintiéndose un poco valiente, le da un beso a Natsu antes que él lo esta empujando hacia abajo sobre la cama, sintiendo presumidamente el hecho de que el tomo a Natsu por sorpresa si la ampliación de sus ojos son lo que creía.

Itachi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía tener a alguien tocando su cuerpo, adorándolo. ¿Cómo se sentía follar o ser follado? No ayudo que él no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, la primera vez que al parecer trajo a alguien a su cama en tres largos años.

Él mira como Natsu se establece, juntando sus dos bronceadas manos detrás de la cabeza. La sorpresa se transforma en la diversión, como Natsu levanta una ceja, esperándolo. Itachi traga como él toma con avidez la piel bronceada, la polla palpitante y los dos tatuajes que apenas acaba de notar. Antes de que pueda perder su "valentía" con el preservativo y el lubricante en la mano, traza sus dedos en un tatuaje de tinta negra y roja en la parte inferior del abdomen. Un tatuaje que se ve tan familiar que Itachi casi está de seguro de haberlo visto en otra parte. Pero no, eso no puede ser posible.

A pesar de que un tatuaje dibujado simplemente se ve hermosa en su piel bronceada. Colocar el lubricante y el condón en la cama junto a él se inclina hacia abajo y pone un beso sobre el tatuaje. Natsu deja escapar un silbido. Cinco segundos más tarde, Itachi se encuentra inmediatamente horrorizados por un gesto tan intimo, no el suficientemente para detenerse, pero horrorizado suficiente para evitar la mirada de Natsu como arranca la envoltura del condón con los dientes.

Con condón en mano comienza a deslizar hacia abajo en la polla de Natsu antes de abrir la botella de lubricante y arrojarlo a chorros en su mano. Se enjabona lo suficiente lubricante en el condón de Natsu cubriendo su polla y esta vez Itachi cumple con la mirada completa de Natsu.

Con los ojos todavía en Natsu, Itachi mueve su cuerpo hacia arriba hasta que su culo se movía sobre la polla que sostenía en su mano. Bueno ya no hay vuelta atrás, Itachi piensa antes de tomar una respiración profunda mientras presiona hacia abajo hasta que sólo siente más que la punta de la polla de Natsu dentro de él. Él deja escapar un silbido por el dolor punzante.

Agarra de la manos y empujando sus caderas mientras Itachi se desliz amas abajo.

-Uh mierda-, Natsu gime, sus ojos cerrados. –Te sientes tan jodidamente bueno-

Cuando Natsu arquea sus caderas hacia arriba, deslizando más en él, Itachi tiene que presionar el estomago de Natsu para que deje de moverse ahora que el dolor pulsante se transforma en dolor sordo. Se trata de adaptar a si mismo, acostumbrase a la sensación de algo tan grueso dentro de él, aunque lo había sentido hace unas horas.

-Su polla se siente tan bien-, Itachi gime, arqueando su cuello mientras rodea las caderas de Natsu, provocando un gemido de cuerpo contrario. Luego se inclina hacia abajo, hacia él hasta que esta nariz a nariz con Natsu. Él toca sus labios con su mano áspera antes de murmurar. –Jodeme_- _

Y Natsu no necesita que le digan dos veces como él agarra a los globos del culo de Itachi antes de comenzar a follarlo, agradable y lento. Itachi se inclina hacia atrás levantándose, presiona sus manos contra las piernas de Natsu mientras muele contra la polla moviéndose dentro de él. Precum de Itachi se esta escapando lentamente contra las abdominales de Natsu con cada movimiento.

-Follame más duro, follame con más fuerza-, los gemidos de Itachi comenzaron cuando empezó a montar la polla de Natsu como si no hubiera mañana. Él estaba bastante seguro de que se ve bastante vulgar, incluso en su hablar. No hablaba así de sucio o veraz pero el placer mandaba su cuerpo. Aunque después de unos minutos para reflexionar sobre toda la situación que va a estar avergonzado y apenado. Montar la polla de un extraño como una puta sin sentido.

Natsu de repente se sienta, su pene aun alojado profundamente en el culo de Itachi. Los ojos de Itachi rastrearon el segundo tatuaje en el cuello de Natsu, un _kanji_ del número "9". Antes de que pueda tener la tentación de lamer a el (que sabia que tenia un fetiche por los tatuajes), Natsu esta cambiando de posiciones, dejando a Itachi sobre su espalda.

Itachi gime en la sensación de vacio repentino hasta que Natsu vuelve a caer en él otra vez. Esta vez sus golpes son más ásperos, más profundos, alcanzando el punto ideal en su interior a cada golpe.

Itachi hace un movimiento para agarrar su polla pero su mano se bateo a distancia. Antes de que Itachi pueda expresar su angustia, la fría mano de Natsu empieza a tirar de su adolorida polla con cada embestida.

-¿Te gusta esto, ¿no?, al igual que mi polla dentro de ti?- murmuro Natsu, husmeando en el cuello de Itachi como el hace un empuje especial, su mano rodeando la polla de Itachi.

-Oh Dios, si- Itachi grita, por el momento demasiado intenso para cuidar si alguien escucha. Natsu reanuda sus atenciones a la polla de Itachi como su empuje se vuelven más erráticos. – ¡Oh mierda voy a… Oh mierda, Oh mierda!-

Una liberación a borbotones en la mano de Natsu, que parecía ordeñar su premio. Natsu de un último impulso antes de que él esta saliendo, quitar el condón y él mismo acariciarse. Itachi lamen sus labios, mirando la cabeza hinchada de color morado rojizo desaparecer dentro y fuera entre las manos de Natsu. Y luego Natsu comienza a correrse sobre el estomago de Itachi. La boca de Natsu forma una "O", sus mejillas encendidas. Él luego frotar las pollas ahora hipersensibles una contra otra, dando escalofríos a Itachi.

-Eso fue jodidamente bueno-, Natsu deja escapar entre sus jadeos.

-Si- Itachi esta de acuerdo. Itachi sabe que debía de levantarse, sabia que de alguna manera debería estar en un lugar, pero el no recuerda nada de eso, su reloj marca las 10:30 am.

Itachi mira como Natsu salta de la cama, todavía desnudo se quita el condón usado antes de recoger su ropa. Se vuelve contra Itachi.

-¿Cuarto de baño?-

-La segunda puerta a la derecha- Itachi responde mirando con mucho aprecio como Natsu todavía desnudo sale de su habitación. El fuerte sonido de su celular al sonar despierta en él, el dolor de cabeza que había olvidado que tenía.

Él piensa en ignorar la llamada, pero después del tercer timbrazo, refunfuñando tomo el celular de su mesa de noche. Él no se interesa en ver el identificador, solo presiona "responder".

-Más vale que sea bueno,- Itachi gruñe molesto.

-Alguien esta de muy mal humor-. Una voz familiar, dice, divertido. Shisui.

Itachi deja escapar un suspiro, presionando con los dedos sobre el puente de su nariz.

-¿Hay algo que quieras?-

-Se suponía que debería estar en la estación hace dos horas- dice Shisui.

-Mierda- maldice Itachi, como se sienta ignorando el dolor punzante en la cabeza y sus partes bajas.

-Si, mierda-. Shisui dice secamente. –Tienes suerte de que seas uno de los mejores y eres un miembro muy

_Si, si lo de siempre, _Itachi piensa secamente.

-Te cubrí, dije que estabas en una cita médica y que llegaran más tarde. Pero te necesitan ahora.

Itachi resopla, -¿Para que? Tengo un dolor de cabeza palpitante y ahora que lo pienso siento ganas de vomitar mis tripas. No me siento con ganas de ir hoy para lo de siempre.

-Oh Itachi-chan, confía en mi, usted querrá venir. Cogimos a uno de los Jinchuuriki-

_Espera, ¿que?_

-Voy ha estar ahí en treinta minutos- dice Itachi.

Shisui soltó una carcajada.

-Si, lo sabia que…

Itachi cuelga antes de que Shisui terminara su frase.

Luego mira hacia arriba para encontrar a Natsu de pie en la puerta con sus jeans colgando en sus caderas y una camisa blanca apretada escondida por una chamarra de cuero. La boca de Itachi se seca. Natsu sonríe. Bastardo arrogante.

-Tuve un buen momento de diversión- Natsu dice rompiendo el silencio. Itachi cierra sus labios, limpiándose un poco saliva de los labios deslizándose por la comisura de su boca.

-Eh…sí.- Itachi dice un poco aturdido como Natsu comienza a caminar hacia él. Itachi observa mientras el agarra una marcador sobre su escritorio. A continuación coloca el marcador entre sus labios haciendo estallar la tapa. Y que realmente no debería de verse tan seductora.

Itachi se sobresalta como Natsu toma su brazo desnudo, Itachi no trata de parecer sorprendido cuando la punta fría del marcador se presiona contra su piel ceniza.

Toma unos segundos para darse cuenta que Natsu esta escribiendo lo que parece ser su número de teléfono con su marcador permanente. Itachi probablemente debería ser molesto por eso, pero resulta que no lo es.

-Mi número- dice Natsu, ahora tapando el marcador y devolvérselo a Itachi en vez de ponerlo donde lo encontró. Itachi lo toma –Normalmente nunca duro más de una noche con una persona y mucho menos dos veces, pero para ti hare una excepción-

Luego da a Itachi un guiño, metiendo las manos en los jeans antes de girarse y salir de la habitación. Él no sale de su pequeño aturdimiento hasta que oye el sonido de cierre de su puerta delantera. Cerrando los ojos, Itachi deja escapar un suspiro. Él estaba jodido.

Toma un minuto para darse cuenta de que probablemente debería haber dicho a Natsu bajar por la escalera de incendios.

Mierda 

**Y que les pareció. Díganmelo en sus reviews**


End file.
